Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Companion
by thirteenthxdoctorx
Summary: As a child, Sherlock had met the Doctor, but soon forgot what was so important. As soon as he met John, he started remembering what his life was all about, but never the Doctor himself. So it turns out to be quite a surprise when the Doctor comes and visits Sherlock and John to acquire their help on his own "case". Non canon series 3, eventual Johnlock, and ElevenxClara.
1. The First Meeting

_**AN: First crossover fic, so proceed with caution. I've got it all mapped out in my head, now the hard part is writing it out. So the first few chapters will be a bit short, sorrynotsorry. Read, review, do what makes you happy as always! Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Companion

Part 1, Chapter 1: The First Meeting

He had been just a child. A twelve year old missing his brother, who constantly ignored him. He was a child with no friends, no one to occupy his time as he sat in the back yard of his house with a magnifying glass, looking at ants and pretending to solve a murder.

Sherlock lived a seemingly ordinary life, except for the fact that he was a genius. No one understood him because he didn't understand them. He was constantly ostracized from the other kids at school, they would all talk about tedious and trivial things, while Sherlock would sit in his seat, far from the others, reading a book on some sort of cipher or code, some sort of book on forensics. His teachers worried about him, always conferring with his mother about his behavior, and she would wave them off, saying her son was fine and if the other kids had a problem to do something about it.

His life at home wasn't much different. Once his brother moved out of the house to go to the university, Sherlock spent his time alone either in his room or in his yard. But then there was that one day, that one fateful day when he was playing outside and it was getting late, he heard something. Not like the occasional whisper or rustling from the woods, but something that sounded like it came from outer space. Something that came from far away. And it was the sound that he looked for later in his life.

In the distance, not awfully far from his yard, he saw a blue telephone booth materialising. It was the source of the noise.

"What is that?" he asked himself as he got closer, the noise more profound.

He saw the door start to open, light flooding from the inside, a mysterious figure coming out from the light.

"Who are you?" shouted Sherlock at the owner.

"Come with me." was all the man said.

"My mother told me not to go with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, Sherlock. I'm an old friend." the figure came out from the light and smiled, straightening his blue bow tie.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I told you," the man knelt down, reaching Sherlock's level where he sat on the ground. "We're old friends."

"But I've never seen you before." he said naively.

"You will. Come on! I've got something to show you!" he sprang up from the ground and offered a hand to help Sherlock up.

"I still don't know your name." he stated, getting up but standing there, not moving.

"I'm the Doctor."

"You're a doctor? Do you have medical training? Am I in a hospital, am I awake?" he kept spouting questions.

"I'm _the_ Doctor, and this is my ship. My _space_ship. Come take a look." he snapped his fingers and the doors opened. The man skipped inside, showing off the first big thing to pop out, a control booth.

"What is this place?" Sherlock asked.

"This is my TARDIS." he said proudly.

"TARDIS?"

"Yes, my TARDIS. Go on, say something, I've heard them all."

"It's like another dimension." Sherlock gasped. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Okay, only heard that one once." he said. "It _is_ another dimension. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, as a matter of fact. And Sherlock Holmes, I have something to show you. A little trip before you go in for dinner."

"Okay" the boy smiled.

"Geronimo!" said the doctor as the ship whirred and made that profound noise he would keep dreaming of forever.


	2. Sherlock's First Friend

_**AN: So here it is, a couple chapters of crossover! Yay! Finally! Of course, I'm still nearing the end of When I'm Gone, so check that one out if you haven't already, and I'm making a few more as we speak, one about Moriarty, and another Divergent/Hunger Games crossover! So I'll start posting more, since summer is in a couple weeks, and Happy Reading! Thanks so much for checking it out!**_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Companion

Chapter 2: Sherlock's First Friend

The machine, no, that was the wrong word, the _ship_ came to a halt, making that strange noise as it materialised. The Doctor went over to the doors and leaned on the railing.

"Ready to see where I've brought you?"

"Yes!" said an eager Sherlock.

The doors flew open as the Doctor snapped his fingers again, and they appeared in a church graveyard.

"Where are we?" asked Sherlock.

"We're two hundred years in the future, in south London."

"Not much has changed." he remarked.

"Look around." the Doctor said, tapping a gravestone with his foot. It had the name SHERLOCK HOLMES written across the front of it. There was one next to him, and it also had the name on it, but it was crossed out, something etched in its place. He made out a J and an M as a first and last initial, but that was about it. This grave, unlike Sherlock's was unclean and not as polished as his own grave.

"When am I...dead?"

"It's two hundred years. You have plenty of time." the Doctor put an arm around him and patted his shoulder, urging him to look at the next tombstone next to the _real_ Sherlock's grave.

"There's no name. But were they important? They're buried in the same plot as me." he looked up at the man.

"This man will be your best friend." he picked up a skull. "And this is what remains. You see, gravediggers came by and tried to snatch up his bones, trying to analyze him. Because he made you more than ever thought possible. And he was important. So were you, but he made you the man you will become. And they wanted to find out what made it possible that he, an ordinary man, could change someone as extraordinary as you, Sherlock Holmes. As if they could find a gene to do with changing you. Ha! Technology has changed, nothing else, but technology, motives, have changed. This will keep you company until you first meet him. This will be your best friend. And so will he someday. You just have to wait. It's a fixed point in time. Just wait and he'll come along. I promised him on his last day I wouldn't tell you who he was, but you'll figure it out. You'll know." he handed the skull to the child. "Be very careful, treasure it, keep it with you, always."

"I will." Sherlock felt honoured to be in possession of this new being. "H-hello, um...friend." he said tentatively to the skull. The Doctor smiled at him, once more straightening his bow tie.

"Well off we go then! Two hundred years in the future, back again! Must be there before supper time, eh?" he was quite an exciting man.

"I want to stay with you." Sherlock said, refusing to enter the TARDIS once more.

"Plenty of time for that later. I promise. I'll come back for you." he said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Okay. Promise?"

"Promise." he held out his hand, Sherlock eagerly grasping it.

The TARDIS shook again, going through time and space just to end up back where it started, in the back yard of Sherlock's house.

"I'll be seeing you again. It'll feel like no time at all. Just keep him, he'll be your friend and he'll keep you company until you meet him. And then I'll be there. Soon. Promise. Have a good life, til we meet again, Sherlock Holmes."

"Goodbye, Doctor." he gave him a quick hug and ran off, carrying the skull in both hands, treasuring it as he ran back into the house. The Doctor's ship dematerialised, causing Sherlock to turn around and witness the departure of the blue police box.


	3. His New Companion

_**AN: I'm really invested in a few other stories, so that's why the chapters are shorter. Don't worry, they'll be getting longer as I gather my ideas. This is gonna be good! Thanks again for reading, and Read, Review, Do whatever makes you happy! Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Companion

Chapter 3: His New Companion

He never forgot about the Doctor's promise, and waited every day in the back for the blue box to appear, the man to come out and take him on adventures. Every day he was disappointed, but the Doctor promised he would come take him away. The only thing he had to talk to was his skull, and that didn't answer back.

Sherlock spent the days in his room, mostly, coming in every day after school, going straight up to do his homework, and then sitting, thinking of the Doctor. He never told his mother about the skull, or the adventure that he had with the Doctor, but he always thought about it, thought about when the man would be back.

"What about you, who were you before the Doctor introduced us?" he asked the skull one night when he was home alone. There of course was no answer, but it comforted him enough to be talking and the skull was an excellent listener. "I hope he comes back, I want to go away from here. It's too boring and no one will let me help with any crimes." he pouted, referring to the Carl Powers crime he tried to help with once. Yes, he still held a grudge, and he always would. He had figured out the murder, except who the culprit was, but the rest he had done. They wouldn't have a seven year old on a crime scene, for some reason, which upset Sherlock because he would have been a good addition, he thought. "No one ever lets me help." he ranted to the skull, falling asleep next to it as his mother and brother came home.

As years passed and Sherlock got older, he seemed to forget the Doctor and his adventure as a child. He always treasured the skull, but forgot the origin of it, thinking it was something Mycroft gave to him before he became a prat.

He was graduating from the twelfth grade in a few months, early, skipping ahead a year. He was too smart for all the standard school rubbish. And he wanted to pursue his own kind of career, something no one else would ever have as a job. He wanted to be a consulting detective. And he had someone who could get him into the force.

"Mike, have you talked to Greg about a job yet?"

"Yeah, mate, he said there's no openings for a detective, but he could bring you along on cases. Well, once you're eighteen. And not publicly."

"Well why not?"

"Well, erm, it's illegal to take people not on the job to a site of a crime, but he knows me and he knows you, and he knows your work, so I think he's going to try to sneak you in."

"Okay." he hung up the phone with not so much as a thank you. Mike was one of the only people who could put up with Sherlock, and he had graduated four years ahead of him. He pitied Sherlock as a first year in the school, his ninth grade year, and as they were planning on going into the same broad field, criminal justice, he would help Sherlock out when he needed it, since by himself Sherlock didn't have many connections. It was through Mike that he knew Greg Lestrade, a new detective worker at the Yard, and it was through him that Sherlock could maybe get a few pounds for his work load.

Sherlock was always glad for the help, even though he felt he could do it himself, but it was always good to have an inside source. Especially one that could get him into so many things. Because of Mike, he was also getting his own lab in St. Bart's, maybe even his own assistant. He was living the high life, if only he weren't so lonely.

The skull was the only thing there Sherlock really had, and even that started losing sentiment. He had completely forgotten about the Doctor, thinking it was just something of his imagination to cope with the loneliness, and never gave a single thought to it, except for one thing. He continued thinking about who the skull belonged to. Even if it was just in a dream, no mystery should go unsolved, and although he didn't believe in the Doctor himself, he believed in the promise that he would find that man, the one who the skull belonged to, and know who he was, how he would change Sherlock forever, make him a good man aspiring to be great.


End file.
